


School Hunting is Even Worse Than House Hunting

by Hikaru Yuy (SailorVFan10)



Series: Operation: Parenting [10]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, School Hunting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Hikaru%20Yuy
Summary: A task anyone has to face when moving their children from one place to a different place: education prospects. He's got his own all figured out, but where Millie will end up going will also determine where her sister Rori, and any future siblings she acquires along the way end up as well. On Duo's suggestion, Heero decides to check out the school he sends his daughter Helena to, and ends up with some mixed feelings.





	School Hunting is Even Worse Than House Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one day, during a snow storm, and it was supposed to be short, maybe a couple of thousand words, certainly not almost 5.3k words and almost eleven pages.
> 
> Shoutout to Serena Yuy who helped me figure out things like license plates, school systems, and check my maths because I am rubbish at it, and also for being a sounding board for all my dad!Heero ideas.
> 
> Saint Dismas is the patron saint of undertakers according to a list of saints and their patronages on Wikipedia, and in case you're wondering still who Saint Dismas was, he was one of the two thieves Christ was crucified with. The school Saint Dismas Academy is completely fictional, though the area of the city it's in has some schools in it, they're all public as far as I know.

_25 March AC 203_

"Duo, I have a question."

The weather had finally mellowed out, though the sun hadn't felt like making much of an appearance as of late. Heero was sat on the front steps of his porch, cigarette in his hand, whilst Duo was sat on an old rocking chair Heero had found on the curb one night and refinished. Duo barely finished exhaling his cigarette smoke from his lungs before taking a sip of beer.

"Yeah?"

"Your daughter goes to school, right?"

Duo took another puff from his cigarette. "Yeah, it's kinda the law here that all kids between whatever age and seventeen gotta be enrolled in some kind of schooling program."

"Then you would know what schools around here are good, right?"

"Don't go public school then if you want good. Like... The parents who wait at the corner for their kids' buses? They say that the public school's  _alright_ , but that if they had money they'd send 'em to Saint Dismas Academy. And since we make that good Preventers cashola, we can well afford to send our kids there."

"I'm not Catholic," Heero said. "I don't believe in any god or gods."

Duo snorted. "Babe, do I look like I go to church every Sunday? Thalia sure ain't that 'good Catholic wife' neither, and they don't give a shit if you hand 'em your tuition dues every semester."

"You've read the Bible at least. I've never touched one."

Duo shrugged. "I was raised by a nun and taught by a priest. If it weren't for that, I wouldn't have touched one neither. Besides, religion's kind of a dead thing and these schools are less religious than they were in the past. You'd be fine..."

A school bus pulled up at the corner and off hopped Helena, her long chestnut hair in what might have, at one point in the day, been a french plait, but was now something resembling a rope coming unraveled, with her navy blue school issued hair bow coming loose. One of her knee high socks was pushed down to her ankle, and her shoes were untied.

"Hel, what happened to you?" Duo yelled from Heero's porch. Helena kicked a rock and scratched at her dirt smeared face as she crossed the street. In her hand was an envelope.

"This is for you, Daddy." She stomped up the porch steps with her hand outstretched. Duo snuffed out his cigarette using the available ashtray and pulled a letter out of the envelope.

"What does Mrs Whatsherface want with my life  _now_?" Duo muttered, as he skimmed the handwritten note.

"She says that my values are incorrigitable and that I will become a delican or something," Helena said cheerfully. "Jamison Walters had it coming to him though."

"You're four years old, how the hell are you a delinquent--wait, you dropped an f-bomb in class?"

Duo ran a hand through his fringe before reaching for another cigarette. "Oh, Sister, Mother Mary, and Father..." He lit the cigarette before rereading the letter. "Listen to this, Ro: 'Mr Maxwell, I am writing to inform you that your daughter, Helena Mary, though she is named after the Blessed Virgin, is the complete opposite when it comes to values and behaviour. Today during our daily Bible reading, little Helena started yelling at Jamison Walters to 'Stop tugging on my fucking braid!' and started swatting at his hands. This led to a scuffle in the reading room that is completely inappropriate for a student at Saint Dismas to partake in. When I told her to apologise, she refused and so she spent the rest of the day in time out. I insist you go over how your daughter's behaviour is unacceptable, unless she wants to grow up to be incorrigible and delinquent.' Signed Mrs Carroll." Duo crumpled the note up.

Heero finished his cigarette and dropped it on the ashtray before turning on the porch step.

"So a boy tugs on her hair and  _she_ is the one who gets punished?"

"I told him twice yesterday to stop and he told me that girls have to listen to whatever boys say," she said. "But Daddy doesn't tell Mommy that she has to listen to him, and I told that dumb boy this and he said I was gonna burn in hell."

"He sounds like he's got a promising future ahead of him," Duo said, before taking a long drag on his cigarette. "Listen to me, Hel. Fighting other kids ain't right, even if you really wanna punch 'em, you know? Now I ain't saying ignore it. Tell an adult. And then if they still don't do shit, you come to me, and I will strike the fear of Death into them, okay?"

Helena nodded. "Am I...in trouble, Daddy?"

"For dropping an f-bomb, yeah, because you shouldn't use those words until you're  _at least_ thirteen, but I am not gonna yell at you for defending yourself. No one has permission to touch you unless you say it's okay. End of. That boy touches you again, I will make him wish he was born with no hands."

Helena sat at the top of the porch steps by Heero.

"Why does he pull on your hair, anyway?" Heero asked.

"Because some dumb boy said my hair is dirty and that if he tugged bugs would come out. He dumped gummy worms on my head! They weren't even the good kind."

There was a growling sound, and at first Heero thought that it was one of the neighbour's dogs, or Luna trying to cough up a particularly large hairball, but when Helena scooted over towards him, Heero realised it was coming from  _Duo_. Duo's normally bright blue eyes darkened considerably, and his countenance was one Heero hadn't seen since he and Duo did field missions for Preventers. This wasn't Duo Maxwell--standing there now was the God of Death himself.

"My daughter is the  _farthest thing_ from 'dirty'," Duo practically spat, standing up now. "Where does this fuckhead live? He's gonna dance tonight."

"Daddy, he's just a dumb boy... Please don't kill him."

"You're scaring your daughter," Heero warned. "We don't kill anymore, Duo."

" _You_ promised that, I didn't."

"You put down your scythe when your daughter was born."

Duo sucked in a breath and slowly released it, his shoulders relaxing and his fists unclenching.

"I'm still gonna give that teacher and the dean hell," Duo said, after a few moments. He looked at Heero. "It's a great school otherwise, you know, and it'd be nice for my kid to have someone who ain't an asshole as a schoolmate, even if Millie ain't the same age."

"That is the worst advertisement for a school I've ever heard," Heero said with a shake of his head.

"Look, the education is good even if the teachers suck sometimes, and I know how you are about your kids having the best of everything because we never got those same opportunities, so... Besides..." Duo grinned. "Anyone fucks with your kids, they're gonna be scared when you come charging into the office in your Preventers uniform."

"You could do the same, you know," Heero said.

"I ain't got a commanding aura though. You walk into a room and people shut up and pay attention."

"I'll talk it over with Relena, and leave out the part where you contemplated finding a classmate of your kid so you could give him the wrath of Duo Maxwell."

"The teacher'll get it instead," Duo promised. "My money goes towards paying her probably abysmal salary, after all."

* * *

"Saint Dismas Academy?"

Relena didn't look up from the scarf she was knitting as Heero, laptop perched on the arm of the couch, scrolled through the official school website.

"It's on the outskirts of the city," Heero said. "They do charter a bus, which is included in tuition, so we don't have to worry about dropping off and picking up the kids from school unless they're sick. They'd be riding with Helena."

"You hated Saint Gabriel's," Relena remarked.

"I graduated from Saint Frances Xavier's Secondary School on L1-C12437. It wasn't terrible, I just didn't participate in any of the religious ceremonies. It wouldn't be any different with this one."

"And it's highly rated?"

"The best in Orange county."

"And the tuition?" Relena looked up from her knitting then, although the needles kept moving.

"6900 dollars a year. That doesn't include uniform fees, fundraising fees if you don't participate in that, and a bunch of other fees."

The knitting needles stopped moving.

"Why on earth does it not include uniform and other costs? At Saint Gabriel's, all of that was included, and tuition was much more than that a year."

"That's 6900 dollars a year  _per child_ and before any discounts, such as being a member of a church within their diocese--whatever that is."

Relena didn't seem to know either.

"So for our two girls... Without other costs, that is over ten thousand per year. Of course, Rori wouldn't be starting until the  _following_ school year..."

Heero sighed and scrubbed his face with his palms.

"With both of our incomes, we can certainly afford it," Relena said, getting back to her knitting. "You're due for a raise as well."

"That's still a lot of money for preschool."

They sat in silence for a while as Heero crunched numbers in his head.

"I can always talk to my mother," Relena said. "I know her parents were the ones who paid for my education, they said that's what grandparents are tasked to do."

"Relena, I'm not going to have someone else pay for my children's schooling, least of all your mother."

"She'd probably be happy to do it. You could consider it a gift from her, if you want."

Heero scoffed. "I'll enroll our daughter and figure out the financials later."

Relena put her knitting down. "Are you sure?"

Heero nodded his head. "Don't worry about it."

Her brow furrowed. " _Heero._ "

"What?"

"You'd better not be planning something illegal."

"It's only illegal if you get caught," Heero said, in what he thought was a joking manner. Relena tossed one of the throw pillows at his head, which he artfully dodged without looking up from his screen.

"I'll get our daughter enrolled no problem, and I'll pay for it in a legal way," he said. He looked up. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Relena replied, without any hint of hesitation. "It just worries me when you get that look at the mention of money. You don't have to hack your way into a school anymore."

Heero removed his fingers from the keyboard. Relena cast her knitting aside and sat down on the couch next to him.

"My mother has a fund set up for this particular reason, and I have a trust fund from my father."

"I feel bad since that's supposed to be  _your_  money to do what you want with."

Relena leaned her head on his shoulder. "And what, exactly, would I be doing with that kind of money if I wasn't spending it on our kids?"

"I don't know. Spend it on yourself. Buy a yacht or...I don't know. What do people with money spend it on?"

Relena giggled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "My father wanted me to use that money for college or for my wedding, and I ended up not going to college or throwing a huge, expensive wedding. But it's my money, and you already do so much... I'm going to call my mother once it isn't some ungodly hour, and see what she thinks. I don't see her having a problem at all." She kissed him and squeezed his shoulder in reassurance.

"Sorry," Heero muttered. "I know I don't have to worry anymore, but..." Relena shook her head.

"You don't have to apologise. They say old habits die hard. I don't mind offering another perspective."

Heero pulled her into his arms, his fingers lacing on top of her stomach as he kissed her shoulder.

"That's why you're my wife," he said. "I need you."

"They say behind every successful man is an even more successful woman," she said, toying with his hands.

"Please. I'm not anywhere near successful when it comes to anything.  _You_ , on the other hand..."

He could've sworn he felt something move under his palm.

"Did you feel that?"

Relena shook her head, but her eyes told a different story.

"Relena..." His voice was much softer now. "Oshiete onegai?" He knew she couldn't resist when he spoke in Japanese.

She shifted on his lap so she was now sitting sideways.

"We're expecting again, Heero."

Heero pulled her even closer, his face buried in her hair as he started laughing.

"Heero?"

He kissed her neck. "Mm?"

"We're having a boy," she whispered.

He kissed her as he stood, lifting her effortlessly with him.

"Where are you taking me?"

Heero grinned as he whisked her away up the back staircase to the third floor. "To celebrate."

She quirked an eyebrow as he gently rested her on their bed, her fingers in his hair as he trailed kisses all along her neck and shoulder.

"I want to spoil you," he whispered in her ear.

"I won't object," she said, as he undid the one button on her cardigan style sweater, revealing her camisole.

"Even if you did, I'd have to insist," he said, rising to his knees so he could take off his shirt. "A king, after all, needs to treat his queen like the insanely beautiful, smart, funny, wonderful woman she is."

Relena flushed at his compliments before gasping at his fingers toying with her folds, her leggings on the bed in a crumpled up pile with his shirt and her sweater.

"When I'm done with you," he said in between the kisses he trailed down her torso, stopping on the centre of her developing baby bump, "you're going to be the most satisfied you've ever been in your life." He nosed at her belly before kissing it with all the reverence he could muster.

"I already  _am_  the most satisfied I've ever been," she murmured, before crying out when Heero's fingers and tongue entered inside her.

"Don't underestimate me," he said. "I'm always finding out new ways to please you."

Judging from the state of his fingers, he didn't need to dig into his bag of sex tricks to get his wife dripping wet. His fingers gently thrusting in and out combined with his tongue lavishing attention on her clit caused her to tug on his hair as her insides gripped him. She came with a gasp, her back arching off the bed. When Heero pulled his fingers out, they had her juices dripping from them.

"We're going to need to clean the duvet cover," Relena said, her breathing coming in pants.

"We'll worry about that later," Heero said, before pulling his jeans off. "Do you want to taste yourself?"

Relena's face flushed even more. He made a show out of licking his fingers.

"You taste better than the sweetest wine," he said, before climbing on the bed again. "Are you comfortable on your back or would you prefer being on top?"

"Does it matter?"

Heero shrugged. "I know with your last two, as your belly grew, you preferred being on top since it was more comfortable for you, and I know you can better control how deep I go."

Relena took his hand and sucked on the fingers that were inside her, sending a shiver down Heero's spine and directly to his dick at the image it spawned in his mind.

"Let me be on top," she said, getting on her knees as Heero shifted so he was leaning against the headboard. She straddled his thighs, her hands gripping his shoulders for support.

"I must admit, I prefer when you ride me," he said, his hands on her hips as she slowly lowered herself onto his cock. She gasped as he filled her, the sensations nearly overwhelming from all the hormones surging inside her. His eyes darkened and he tried to control his breathing.

"Why is that?" She was seated on his lap now, his cock all the way in. Strands of golden hair were matted to her face by sweat, her eyes glistening as she looked into his own, cheeks and chest flushed. The only piece of clothing that remained was her bra, which Heero kept because he knew how sensitive her breasts got when she was pregnant.

"Because then I can admire how beautiful you are."

"Heero..." She kissed him as she gently rocked against him, little moans escaping her mouth as he matched her slow rhythm.

"I love you," he murmured, before pressing a kiss to her jaw. "Sometimes I can't believe that you're mine and I'm yours."

Relena rocked against him a little faster.

"I love you too," she whispered. "I don't know why you find that so hard to believe when I made it so clear when we were teens that I fancied you."

"Because I thought you had poor taste if I was your chosen one."

She moved her hips in figure eights and Heero moaned.

"Heero... If I may be so bold to suggest something?" Relena said.

"What is it, my lady?"

"I want to ride you hard, sweaty, and dirty."

Heero slid down the bed so he was laying down.

"If that is what my queen wishes, then she may do so."

Her hands gripped his face as she seared his lips with a rather daring, needy kiss, her tongue savouring his as she rode him hard, keeping the same steady rhythm. He kept her steady by sliding his hands down to her ass, making sure she didn't take him too deep by accident, her moans and his lost in the other's mouth.

"Did you...did you know I was...?" she managed to gasp out, her hands once again gripping his shoulders. "H-Heero..."

Heero struggled to find a coherent line of thought. "The wine..." He gasped. "The missed peri--oh God!" His thought train came to a screeching halt when she slammed herself down on him.

"I'm close," she whispered harshly. "So close...!" Her nails dug into his skin and that only spurred Heero closer to the edge as she clenched around him. He changed his angle just enough so he was hitting the spot she loved so much, and Relena dropped on him with a yell that may have been his name as she came hard. He only needed a few more thrusts before he joined her in orgasmic bliss.

"Where..." Relena could barely talk, she was breathing so hard as she lay on top of him. "Where did you...learn that..."

Heero smoothed her hair as he kissed her forehead.

"From my Partner in All Things. Same principles as stimulating the prostate."

Relena laughed. "I'll have to thank him, that felt so  _good_."

"It's easier for me to do with my fingers, but Duo's trick works...really well."

Relena rolled off Heero and fell into blissful sleep. He went through her drawers and slipped a fresh pair of underwear on her before covering her legs with her favourite pair of pajama bottoms. After cleaning himself up, he slipped back into his jeans, separated the duvet from its now soiled cover, and tossed that into the laundry basket, along with the rest of their clothes.

Between the laundry, a progress report he had to type up for his new boss, two essays for his college English course, and filling out Millie's school application, Heero had a long night ahead of him.

* * *

_26 March AC 202_

_9:00 AM_

His superior was less than thrilled with the fact that he had to dip out early for a meeting with his kid's school, stating that he should schedule these things to occur  _after_  his shift, and that he wasn't in "Colonel Une's playground" any longer, and that he would have to work according to "whatever the schedule dictates". Despite the fact that Heero's productivity was the highest the New York division had seen since it was opened, or the fact that Heero's work for the day was mostly done, and could be completely remotely from home, Colonel Oxford wasn't having it.

"Keep it up and it's coming out of your pay, Yuy," Oxford said.

 _I can't earn my degree fast enough_ , Heero thought, as he threw on his jacket, grabbed his motorbike helmet from his locker, and left through the front doors. As it had been the last week or so, the skies were a very dark grey, with rain clouds threatening to unleash any minute over the city of Middletown. He sped off to the city he called home, towards the section aptly referred to as the Outskirts, where Saint Dismas Academy was located. The drizzle began right when he parked his motorcycle with his AGTYUY vanity plate sticking out among the sea of what he would describe as "soccer mom vehicles" and their generic plates, and of course any type of dampness caused his standard issue leather soled boots to squeak on the surprisingly cheap looking linoleum that served as the school's flooring.

The main school office was right by the door, which Heero found immensely convenient. Once inside, he saw how small and cramped it was, with papers piled everywhere on the small secretary desk he doubted could be used for its intended purpose. A woman peered up from behind the stack.

"Yes, hello, can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here to meet with the dean, she said I was expected?"

The woman's head disappeared once more behind the stack of papers as he heard pages turning.

"Mister Hih-roh Yuh-ee?"

Heero blinked.

"It's Agent Heero Yuy," he corrected. "Like the colonial leader."

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Yes, yes, Mrs Hoyt is expecting you, right through that door there." The door she gestured to was almost hidden in plain sight behind some banker boxes.

Heero knocked on the door thrice before he entered the office that looked like it may have been a closet at one point in its life. Sitting behind the very simple computer desk was a woman with greying curls and reading glasses halfway down her beak of a nose. Her suit was a plum colour and she had pinned to the lapel the most ugly floral arrangement he'd ever seen. The name plaque on her desk designated her as PRUDENCE F. HOYT, PRINCIPAL AND DEAN.

"Ah, Mr Yuy, so nice of you to come, and ten minutes early at that," she said, and Heero wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not.

"I prefer to be punctual, so I apologise for arriving too early," he said. "And it's  _Agent_  Yuy."

She leaned back in her chair and gave him a once over.

"Do you have the documentation I require for all potential candidates for my prestigious establishment?"

Heero reached in his jacket and pulled out an envelope that he handed her. She opened it and pulled out the papers. The first one was a financial check to ensure he could afford the Academy's tuition. She hummed a little as she went over it, sliding her index finger down each line. The second was a proof of address, which also had to include all members of the household. The third was a letter of recommendation from his employer, which was signed and sealed by Lady Une herself. The fourth and final piece required of him were letters from Millie's previous school, which described her as a bright, happy child who was attentive in class and impeccable in her schoolwork--such as it was for nursery school. She folded them up and placed them in a folder she had already prepared on her desk.

"Now your occupation is Preventers," she said. "What, exactly, do you do for them, Mr Yuy?" She gestured for him to sit, so he did.

"I am their computer systems analyst," he answered. "Before that, I was their operations leader for infiltration and undercover field missions for two and a half years almost, with the occasional high profile personal protection case. I wear the title  _agent_ before my name with pride because I've killed and bled and lost men for this uniform that I wear."

"And your wife? What does she do for a living?"

"She is self employed," Heero stated.

She didn't seem impressed. "And was she always self employed?"

Heero chuckled a little. "No. She was formerly the vice minister of foreign affairs for the Earth Sphere United Nations."

Mrs Hoyt nearly dropped the pen she was gnawing on.

"Your wife is  _the_ Relena Darlian?"

"She changed her name when she married," Heero corrected. "But yes."

"The same Relena Darlian who was Queen of the World?"

 _Why do people still bother bringing that up?_ "I believe she was that at one time in her life, yes, but she doesn't talk about it."

She looked from him to the papers scattered all over her desk and back before extending her hand.

"I welcome your child to Saint Dismas Academy, _Agent_ Yuy."

Though Heero was happy his daughter got into the school, it left a bitter taste in his mouth that it was likely due to the fact that their mother was someone important. Someone with money, status, and clout.

 _Money opens more doors than it should._ He shook her hand.

"You will be getting a notice as to when your dues are to be sent in via automated text message, or if you make arrangements with my secretary, we can do it via email or automated phone call."

"Text is fine." Heero rose, and she stood with him. "You have all of my numbers on the application should you need to contact me."

"Oh yes," she said. "We have your mobile, of course, and your wife's as well as your emergency contact's numbers and your work. I'm sure there won't be any need except for early dismissal reminders and snow days, because I doubt someone as upstanding as yourself--" Heero mentally rolled his eyes at that. "--would ever have problem children."

"Kids will be kids," Heero said. "Is there anything else you need?"

She shook her head, her curls barely moving from all the product caked to her hair.

"Then I'll be off. It was a pleasure meeting with you, Mrs Hoyt." Heero made sure he sounded  _extra_ gracious, as if someone like himself was just so honoured to have his child counted among the attendants, though he certainly didn't feel like it.

"Same to you, Agent Yuy, and please give my regards to your wife."

The secretary was standing by the door with a packet of papers.

"Your daughter Milliarda was born when?" the secretary asked.

"The first day of AC 199."

"So she will be enrolled in our pre-K3 program, starting early September of this year?"

Heero blinked. "Yes...?"

"Very good. Agent Yuy, I took the liberty of enclosing a list of places where you can get your daughter measured and fitted for our school uniform, and I also have the school handbook that you can go over with her as well, so she knows what's expected of her."

Heero took them and placed them in his inside pocket.

"I also included a calendar of events so you know when parent-teacher conferences, PTA meetings, and fundraisers are happening--"

"I don't plan on participating in any of those except the parent-teacher conferences."

"There are  _plenty_ of fathers who go in lieu of their wives," the secretary continued. "So please, don't be embarrassed."

Heero bid her farewell and went outside to find a crowd of women who all sported the same hair style staring at his motorbike. Heero walked over to it and said, "Do you mind?" A gap in the crowd appeared as Heero stepped through, hopped on the bike, and revved it up.

"You do know that that's a handicapped spot, right?" asked one of the women who had the most obnoxious voices ever.

"I do," Heero said. "That's why I have a D on my license plate." He pulled his helmet on. "Now move before I end up running you over trying to get out of my parking spot."

The crowd dispersed for the most part, and Heero kicked off towards the main road, pondering whether this school was the right fit for his children after all if these children's mothers gawked at a motorbike like they had never seen one before.

* * *

"Hi." Relena grabbed his helmet and keys before Heero was even through the front door.

"Hey." He kissed her as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

"Is everything okay?"

She grinned. "I went for my ultrasound today, our baby is doing fine and the technician confirmed there was only one." She led him into the living room, where Millie was on the floor working on a colouring book picture, and Rori was drawing what looked like a dinosaur climbing a castle tower.

"Was there supposed to be more than one?" Heero flopped onto the couch, where Luna hopped onto his lap and began purring something fierce. He stroked her soft fur.

"I don't know... I just have a feeling that all isn't as it seems." She took out her phone and scrolled through the pictures. "The ultrasound looks perfectly normal, but..."

Heero took the phone from her and looked at the photo.

"What's that, Daddy?" Millie asked, as she walked over.

"Your baby brother."

Rori looked at Millie. "Brother?"

"You're having a baby?!" Millie shrieked. "Mama's having another baby!"

"Does Marlene know?" Heero asked.

"She does. I had to almost mute the call volume on my phone when I told her." She sat down next to Heero as Millie and Rori jumped around the living room. "How did the meeting with the dean go?"

"Millie's in," he said. "At some point we'll have to get her fitted for her new 'swag'."

"I'm surprised the preschool even has a school uniform," Relena said. "Millie will still need it for Pre-K4, I assume."

Heero nodded. "Good news is, we can keep the old uniforms and bring them out when we have more kids."

Relena flushed. " _When_ we have more kids?"

Heero rested an arm on the back of the couch behind her. "You told me you wanted at  _least_ five."

"You might change your mind once you look at the education bill."

"Did you talk to Marlene about that?"

Relena shook her head. "I never got a chance to. I'll talk to her tomorrow, it'll be the weekend and we can all relax..."

Luna left the warmth of Heero's lap just in time for Millie to jump on it.

"Easy, Millie-Lily," Heero said.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," she said.

"Me too, me too!" Rori said from her spot on the floor.

"Can we have mac and cheese?"

Heero looked to Relena. "Is that okay with you?"

Relena nodded. "I've been having a craving for it for a while..."

"Make it the Kraft one!" Millie said, as Heero picked her up and brought her to the kitchen. "I wanna piiiick!"

As Millie contemplated whether she wanted dinosaur shaped macaroni or cartoon character shaped macaroni, Heero set her down on the counter and went to get a pot for the water.

"Did you ever think your life would be like this?" Relena asked, as she took a seat at the table.

"No," Heero said. "But I'm glad it did."


End file.
